


Zombie Apocalypse

by FiraPrimus



Category: Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Gen, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiraPrimus/pseuds/FiraPrimus
Summary: My story is about me surviving out in a zombie apocolypse and I find out my family member is alive and find new friends, enemies and crazy/psycho murderous peopel out there. But sometimes life doesn't give a crop about humanity unless we die.





	1. Alert! Alert!

Hello there, my name is Fira Primus but people call me, Fira. And this is my story of how I survived this hell called Earth. Let's begin my survival story.  
I walked inside our house. My brother lives with me and my dad...I haven't seen my dad in a year. I sighed in tiredness; putting my bag down. "Daniel, did you make dinner?" I didn't hear a sound nor movement. I got worried, going into the kitchen and pulling out a knife. I creeped over to my brother's room; opening the door to see my brother sleeping. 'Good nothing happened.' I walked back out to the kitchen; putting the knife away. I looked in the fridge to see dinner made already and have garlic bread baked as well. I took the food out. After I put the food away and warmed my meal; I went to the living room to watch news since something is going on. "Thank you Ryan. Now coming to you- what was that?! It seems we have people chasing other people with...oh my god. People are eating them. I don't know what's-AAAAHHH!!!" The camera went static, staring at the t.v. of what happened. Then I hear people screaming outside, looked out to see people eating them and tearing their flesh from the body. It's awful and horrible, just horrible. I woke up my brother. "Sissster! Why-" "No time. Get dressed now! And pack your clothes!" I rushed back into the living room to grab the sledge hammer and hurried to pack my clothes. I even made sure to have a cat strap for our cat, Saber. I put it on her, grab my jacket and coat; stuffing the coat inside. "Sister what's going on?" "There's people out there eating each other alive! I can't explain how and why but they will through this door if we don't leave now." I grabbed our cat and give her to my brother, Daniel. "Keep her in your arms at all cost. No matter what don't let go of the leash." I unlocked the door slowly, I heard them one of them walking by our door. 'Shit! We can't go to the balcony. Saber will get scared.' I waited until the person is gone when I didn't hear a groan or shuffling. Opening the door slowly, and checking if they are around the corner. We went to the stair and quietly sneak down. Once we were down the stairs, I see them eating other people. Even the smell is terrible. "Ok on my signal we run. Got it?" I whispered. Daniel nodded. I looked back to find them still eating. "Now." We ran quietly and quickly as possible. We opened the truck door and they turn their head at us. Getting up and shuffling towards us; I get in and tried to start the truck. "Sister hurry up! Their coming!" "I'm trying!" They banged on the glass, scaring Daniel and Saber. The truck started and drove away. I see people running away, people eating other people. We kept driving away from the city; our home is gone now we have to find another home. Which is a good thing, I rented a cabin in the forest. We head towards my cabin plus trustworthy friends that can help us. Daniel slept soundly, Saber crawled over to my lap. "Saber not now, I'm driving." Saber stood up, her paws on my breasts and trying to get my attention. I sighed, taking one hand off the wheel and petting her. She still wasn't satisfied with me petting her. "Saber when we get to the cabin; I'll give you all attention. Alright?" Saber set her paws back on my lap. I saw a person on the road. I stopped the truck which jerked Daniel awake. "What happened?" "There's a person on the road." "But what about the zombie's out there?" "We have to make sure they are alright and not injured." I was about to the door, "Oh and stay here. I don't want Saber out here. Ok?" "Yeah got it." I closed it, making sure my brother is securely inside. I walked over to the person then he lunged at me. "Please help me! It hurts!" "Calm down sir. Let me see." "No! Not here! Please help me." I got a somewhat good look at what he looked like. His hair is, I think it's chestnut or brown. His eye's are brown. His muscles are big but he looked like a medium builder maybe. I think his skin is tan. 'Probably sun tanning.' And his voice is deep. I lifted him up, "Of course, I'm Fira Primus but you can call me Fira." "Thank you, Fira. Thank you so much. Your too kind. I'm Ryan Ryanson." "Nice to meet you Ryan." I put him in the back of the truck. "Your not putting me in the front?" "I'm sorry Ryan. But I have two little seat which are facing each other. Don't worry I have another car at my cabin. Which should have enough room for us." "Us?" "I'll tell when we get there." I got back in the front. "So is he ok?" "I don't know he didn't give me a chance to look at him. He was desperate to get out of here." I started to move the truck again. "So you let a injured strange in the back?!" "We needed to help him at least. I'm not gonna pass a person that is hurt just because we are fine doesn't mean everybody around the world is fine!" "This person could kill us!" "You don't know that! If he was going to kill us, he would have killed me already! And I wouldn't be here!!!" Then a knock came from the back. "Hey if it wasn't for you Fira I would have been zombie lunch back there." "Your welcome Ryan." "Daniel if I wasn't here to keep a roof over us; we could have eaten Saber for food. Not that is ever gonna happen. But I have to protect you Daniel, if you go out there by yourself without me protecting you. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." Daniel sighed, "Fine do what you want." I sighed tiredly. After an hour of driving, I parked the truck in front of the house. I opened the door, grabbing my bag from the back of the seat. "I'll put Saber inside." I nodded, getting to the back to get Ryan. I carefully pulled him out of the back. "Are we here?" "Yes we are." I carried him over to the front door and put him on the couch. Saber walked over to Ryan careful though. Ryan went to pet her but she backed away. I giggled, "She needs to smell you first. That's how she gets to know people. If they try to pet her, she gets violent." Ryan smiled, "Heh, weird." I went to the kitchen to make an herbal remedy for his pain. "Hey," he got up, walking over to the kitchen. "I didn't know you have a boyfriend?" I dropped my herbs, looking at him in shock. I bursted out laughing. "Did I say something funny?" "No, it's just...he's my brother...sorry...I didn't get to introduce you to my brother." Ryan chuckled. I bent down to pick up the herbs from the ground. Ryan helped out, I washed them off carefully checking there is no dirt or hair on them. Ryan leaned against the counter; checking my body out. I looked over to see him staring at me. Once he saw me looking at him, he looked away trying to play it off. I shook my head. I started off making the Skin infection which is by a Burdock plant. "What are you making?" "An skin infection. It will help clean the infection that have started. Now let me see." He lifted his up which I blushed. He pointed to his side. I looked at the big gash on his side. "Oh god, what happened?" "I fell over a small cliff which a stick tare my shirt and a sharp rock stab me." "Jeez, well skin infection won't help. Come to the bathroom." I led him to the bathroom where I kept the emergency kit. He sat down on the toilet while I sat on the bathtub. I put alcohol on a paper towel and pressed it against his gash. He jerked. "Sorry." "It's ok." "I should have warned you." He chuckled, "It's fine. I expect it to burn like hell." I giggled. I took out the sewing kit and a wires. "Now sewing the skin together." Ryan looked worried. "I don't think that's necessary." "It's very necessary. Unless you want your side to be a big scar." Ryan grabbed the bandages and hand it to me. "I rather have a scar than a needle going in my skin." I sighed, "Whatever you say." Then I wrapped bandages around his abdomen. "Ok, we'll have to change your bandages for three day's." Ryan moved his right arm slowly. "Don't lift anything that is heavy." "Thanks." I put the kit back under the sink. I went back to the kitchen to put the herbs away. Ryan sat down on the couch; laying down to rest. "Let me cook up something will quick." I made a meal to have his strength back. Daniel came down to see Ryan laying down; he looked over to see me cooking. "Hey why don't you get up make dinner instead of making her do it." "Daniel! He didn't say anything. I wasn't force." Ryan sat up, "I wouldn't make her food for me. I just laid down. Sorry dude." Then the lights went out; everything was pitch black outside. You couldn't see anything, trees black, a white face and wait...a white face. I gasped but sighing that it was just a plastic bag. "What?" Daniel asked. "I got jump scared by a plastic bag." Ryan chuckled. "So much for warm meals." I opened the drawer to have three flashlights. "Here give this to Ryan." Daniel tossed it over to him. Ryan felt the flashlight it on the side of him. "Hey!" I turned the flashlight to see Ryan holding his side. "I said give it to him not toss it. When are you gonna listen to me?" Daniel was about to say something until I interrupt him. "Forget I asked." I walked over to see the blood seeping through well only a little bit. "Go grab the med-kit." Saber rubbed her body against my thigh. "Oh there you are Despiddies." "Despiddies?" "We call her differently but her real name is Saber." Ryan shook his head. "Weird." I giggled, "Well we are a weird family after all." Ryan put on his shirt while I grab his flashlight. "Here." "Thanks." I grabbed an empty duffel bag and loaded it with cans. Daniel put the med-kit in the duffel bag; he even have his backpack on and holding Saber. "Do have-" "I have the leash on her." I didn't bark at him for interrupting me. It wasn't the time. "Wait why are we leaving?" "I heard over the news that the dead are coming this way. We should have never come here." "Well if we go the other way, we get separated. They don't leave men with family because they need more men instead of girls." "I was in the Navy." We looked over at Ryan. "We question what wwe do when an apocolypse. I said, 'we help people survive.' But the others wanted entertainment from women basically every girls. I knew what they wanted. I disagreed with them." "I knew it. Wait what?" "I can tell you who to watch out as long as you let come with you." "Sister we can't let him come with is. What if it's a trap?" "I told before. He would have killed me when I helped him up." I debated on what we should until we heard glass braking. "They're here." "Ryan your coming with us. No buts." I said. "But-" "No buts." We hurried over to the other car; Ryan sat in front while Daniel sat in the back. I started the car up, driving down the road until we can't see the cabin anymore. "So where do we go now?" Daniel replied, "How about we pull over and leave you?" "Enough Daniel. Stop acting like a child for once. And no we're not pulling over. We'll head back to the city to grab water and food at least what's left of it." "Forgot about medicines." "Especially medicines." "Let's just hope we make it through this." Daniel said. "We will, we just need to be careful and have luck on our side."


	2. Find water and food

We have been out on the road for a while. Ryan agreed to drive while I catch some sleep. Daniel still didn't trust him but he likes him; a little bit. Ryan pulled over to see a market. I woke up to be disoriented. "Calm down Fira. There's a market not to far from here. I bet it has some cans or at least water." Daniel agreed, "Yeah but wait who's gonna watch Saber." Saber perked up, looking at us. "She'll be fine. As long we cover her then nobody knows she is here." I gave Daniel my jacket to cover her up. "As long she stays under there then we have no trouble. Plus she will be safe in the car." We got out of the car, well quickly for Daniel since Saber will get up fast. Ryan locked the car in case somebody steals anything including the cat, Saber. I stretched a bit then Ryan came up behind me and squeezed my back. I hear soft pops in my back; which felt great. "Thank you Ryan." "No problem." Daniel got between us. "Ok. Alright let's just find some food." Ryan smirked, "Yeah," he winked at me. "No problem." I blushed like never before. Ryan pulled me along with him. Daniel tried to catch up to us but couldn't catch up. When he got to the doors, he lost us. Ryan let go of hand. "So tell me, does your brother always act like this?" "Only when a boy tries something." Ryan chuckled, "Well he's lucky to have a sister like you." "Thank you Ryan." We grab everything we can to fit in the backs. Ryan grabbed the water cases, I grabbed whatever weapons I can find. And Daniel made sure to check every shelves to make sure there is nothing left. Ryan put the water in the back and Daniel put bags full of cans in the back seat. I put the weapons in the back as well. Ryan looked over at me, winking at me. I blushed terribly red. Ryan looked around him, seeing no zombie coming. "We better get moving before those zombie's come." I nodded. I walked up to the passenger door and Ryan got in the driver side. "Sister I think we should switch seats." Ryan said, "We don't have time. If we make too much noise those things will be after us. And I don't know if they can follow us." Ryan started up the car but something caught my eye. "Ryan?" Ryan looked over, seeing two figures in the distance walking this way. He turned off the car. "Everybody duck down and nobody make a sound." "Daniel grab the coats." Daniel gave me and Ryan the coats to under them while the two figures pass by. Ryan held my hand. "It's going to be ok." I giggled softly, "I should be telling that to my brother and you." Ryan kissed my hand. I blushed again. "Hey Mark, over here. This car loaded with water and weapons." "Awesome maybe this could help us survive. Or at least find people." Saber woke up and came out of hiding the jacket. "Mark! There's a cat inside the car!" "What?! Let me see! Holy shit there is a cat in the car." "I bet somebody left it." I uncover myself, "Don't!" They jumped back. "Holy shit, it's a girl." "Yeah and she's mine." Ryan got out of the car. I followed him, "Ryan calm down. There were just surviving like we are." "Yeah man. We weren't thinking of that at all!" "Calm down Ryan." "Look how about we start over, alright? I'm Mark, Mark Hamilton." "Jeremy Ryanson." "Nice to meet you Mark and Jeremy. I'm Fira Prima, my brother Daniel Prima. And this is Ryan Weatherly." "Nice to meet you Fira, Daniel and Ryan." Jeremy put his hand out but Ryan didn't shake. "Likewise." "How about you come with us?" Mark replied, "Yes we'd be happy to come along. Thank you so much Fira. This means the world to us." I pushed Ryan back. "Of course. We'll be there in minute." I pushed to where the market is. "Ryan calm down. They haven't done anything to me or you." Ryan sighed, "Look I like you a lot. I just don't want to take you." I blushed lightly, "Ryan we only met a day ago. I didn't think you like me that much." "I was surprise to know somebody still do herbs. And I was thankful you helped me out." I smiled, "It was nothing. I'm just glad I'd help an innocent person." Ryan smirked, wrapped his arm around my waist. "I may look innocent but wait until I show my naughty side~" I blushed deeply red, pulling away from him. "Ok, let's go back to the car. I'm sure they waited long enough." "One more thing." I turned my head until I felt his lips on mine. I couldn't move, I didn't kiss him back. Ryan pulled back, smiling at me. I didn't know what to do then all of sudden I was in the car. Daniel looked at me, seeing my red face. "Ryan what did you do to my sister?" "I didn't do anything. Well..." "What?" "I kissed your sister." Daniel was about to hit Ryan but Jeremy caught his arm. "Alright, alright. Let's calm down. Ryan did you force her or...?" "I kissed her because I like her." I snapped out of my trance. "When did we get back in the car?" Ryan laughed, "I had to carry you to the car." "That's embarrassing." Ryan chuckled, grabbing my hand. "Don't be." I smiled, lean in and kissed his cheek. Now Ryan is the one that is blushing. Daniel laughed at him, "Now who is the blushing?!" Mark tied up Daniel even covered his mouth. "We got it here." Mark said. "Enjoy yourself while we keep him tied up and hopefully silent." Jeremy added. "Thanks." Ryan wrapped his arm around me. It felt nice to like maybe even love someone. But will my love be enough to help us survive or will it be the downfall of love sickness?


End file.
